


Gluttony—前奏

by Emomoe



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emomoe/pseuds/Emomoe





	Gluttony—前奏

他刚触上柱身，手指还是冷的。  
我被刺激的一个哆嗦。  
他倒笑了。  
“你好敏感。”他笑我。  
我不搭理他，兀自闭了眼，感受到那双手在我的物事上来回摩挲。  
他手指分的很开，食指按压着翘起的头部，那里已然情动，汩汩地流出清液，在指头上粘连成丝。  
“蔡徐坤，你这样好色。”  
我闻声睁眼，看见他——  
举着指头放在嘴边，伸出舌头舔了舔指尖，那是我的东西，他像是美食家，咂吧了下嘴说，“好涩。”  
好涩好色，明明是他啊。


End file.
